FriendZone
by xxgnanixx
Summary: Ooh Sehun & Park Chanyeol merupakan sepasang sahabat yang sangat harmonis. Namun bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan cinta sedangkan dilain pihak, orang tersebut menyukai orang lain. Akan kah mereka bersatu? GenderSwitch / ChanHun. Chanyeol x Sehun. Other Cast. Sehun as Girl.


**Main Cast : Ooh Sehun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Ini cerita request dari [Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi] yang coba aku kembangin. Moga aja suka ya... :)**

 **Warning : GS / Typo / Bahasa gak karuan.**

 **Dont like... Dont read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **FriendZone**_

Chapter 1

# **Sehun POV**

Anyeonghaseo... Jhoneun Ooh Sehun Imida... Umurku 15 tahun, diumurku ini aku baru saja lulus dari pendidikanku di Junior High School. Sekarang aku sudah masuk di Senior High School. Dan kabar yang paling menggembirakannya lagi, aku berhasil masuk disekolah favoritku yaitu SM High School. Sekolahan itu sangat terkenal. Bersekolah disana adalah impianku semenjak aku masih duduk ditingkat 1 Junior High School. Tapi sekarang aku malah berhasil masuk disekolahan itu. Pasti tahulah segembira apa aku saat ini. By the way, aku memiliki kepribadian yang pemalu kalau baru saja kenal dengan seseorang, tapi kalau aku sudah akrab dengan orang tersebut. Maka aku pasti akan menjadi pribadi yang cerewet dan juga errrr... Usil. #kekeke

Aku juga mempunyai saudara kembar. Kami hanya selisih 5 menit dulu waktu kami dilahirkan. Dan oppakulah yang lebih dulu lahir sebelum aku. Yah, kami kembar memang! Tapi! Aku yeoja, sedangkan Oppaku Namja. Namanya Ooh Luhan. Dia namja, tapi menurutku. Untuk ukuran namja, dia cantik #kekeke. Tapi hati-hati! Jangan mengatainya cantik , kalau sampai oppa mendengar. Maka habislah riwayat orang itu. #ckckck kejam.

Appaku seorang CEO diperusahan BangB Pro. Dia tampan, lucu, keren dan... Ahh pokoknya dia itu yang paling segalanya. Kurasa wajahku dan oppaku menurun dari appa. Namanya Ooh Seungri. Em juga dalam keluarga kami, tak ada satupun yang pendiam. Semua bibir dirumah ini seperti petasan. Selalu menggelegar dan demi apapun cerewetnya... Ah iya, eommaku itu seorang wanita yang hebat. Dia pandai masak, dan juga pandai dalam segala hal. Tapi...

"YAK OOH SEHUN! IREONA! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUBUANG KOLEKSI BUBBLE TEAMU DIKULKAS!?" oh astaga! Itu eommaku. Agrh! Bisa gawat kalau koleksi bubble teaku dibuang. Huuhhh itukan minuman favoriteku... Dan jangan lupakan suara eommaku yang menggelegar membahana saat membangunkanku... Astaga kurasa telingaku semakin rusak. Ah iya nama eommaku itu Ooh Daesung. Cantik ya?. -_- #abaikan

# **Normal POV**

"YAK OOH SEHUN! IREONA! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUBUANG KOLEKSI BUBBLE TEAMU DIKULKAS!?" suara daesung menggema diseluruh sudut rumah keluarga Ooh. Dia mencoba membangunkan putrinya yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimut dipukul 09.00 ini. Yah wajarlah! Inikan hari Minggu.

"Aish dasar anak ini kenapa tidak menyahut sama sekali? Apa dia mati?" gerutu daesung.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dibahunya, "Eomma kenapa bicara seperti itu? Jangan katakan lagi! Nanti kalau kejadian bagaimana hayo!" oceh luhan -saudara kembar sehun-.

"Ugh~ anak eomma yang can- ah maksudku tampan sudah bangun hm? Sudah mandi?" -daesung. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala patuh oleh luhan.

"Em kalau begitu biar hannie saja yang membangunkan hunnie" -luhan.

"Ya sudah! Setelah itu segera turun ne! Sarapan!" ujar daesung sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur .

CKLEK

"Sehunnie~" panggil manja luhan setelah kembali menutup pintu. Ia lalu duduk ditepi ranjang sehun. Terlihat surai hitam poni sehun yang mencuat dari balik selimut. Pastilah! Jangan lupakan salah satu fakta kalau sebelum tidur, sehun slalu mengikat poninya bak air mancur. Bisa bayangkan bagaimama lucunya wajah sehun?. Melihat itu luhan tersenyum lalu mengoyangkan pelan lengan sehun. "Hey Minion ireona!" ucapnya sedikit memerintah.

"Eunghh~" sehun menggeliat dibalik selimutnya. "5menit lagi oppa" ucapnya parau khas seperti orang bangun tidur.

"Hey ayo bangun. Mandi, lalu sarapan. Setelah itu kita harus kesupermarket untuk mengantarkan eomma berbelanja juga sekalian untuk membeli bahan-bahan Mos nanti hunnie~ ayo ireona~" yah keluar lagi cerewetnya luhan.

Lalu kepala sehun menyembul lucu dari balik selimut. Matanya mengerjap lucu mencoba membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya yang ditangkap. "Ne ne ne~" ucapnya dengan nada lucu hingga membuat luhan terkekeh geli.

"Ya kalau begitu bangunlah" -luhan.

Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengucek mata sipitnya lucu. "Sudah~ oppa keluarlah~ aku akan mandi~" masih dengan suara parau dan juga kepala yang masih belum terangkat dengan benar. Alias masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah~" ucap luhan sebelum melangkah menuju pintu. Lalu ...

CKLEK

Pintu telah ditutup oleh luhan, setelah itu...

BRUKK

Sehun membanting tubuhnya kembali untuk bergelung dengn gulingnya. Tiba-tiba...

CKLEK

"YAK OOH SEHUN!?" pekik luhan saat ia kembali masuk dan melihat sehun yang kembali meringkuk tersebut. Akibat suara lengkingan mematikan luhan, sehun terperanjat kaget lalu kembali bangun dan lansung berdiri dengan gerakan lucu. "Ah ne ne ne oppa~ aku bangun ~ aku bangun" -sehun.

BRUK

"Astaga siapa yang menaruh pintu disini!? Aish kepalaku~" keluh sehun yang tiba-tiba menabrak pintu kamar mandi karena cara jalannya yang sempoyongan diakibatkan mengantuk. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri sehun dan mengelus pelan dahi sehun seraya meniup-niup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Maklum dia oppa yang sangat protective pada adiknya :D.

.

.

Setelah insiden tersebut, kini keluarga ooh tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapannya. "Ah iya, luhannie~ kau yakin akan bersekolah bersama sehunnie?" tanya lembut seungri. "Tentu apa! Sekalian ingin menjaga hunnnie" jawab luhan dengan semangatnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau ingin bersekolah di Cina? Bahkan saat pendaftaran kau sudah diterima disana. Tapi kau malah mencabutnya kembali. Kau yakin takkan menyesal? Sebelum ini terlambat loh?" -seungri.

"Ani appa... Aku takkan menyesali ini... Lagian Minnie juga akan kembali kesini, jadi aku tak perlu menyusulnya kesana" ucap luhan dengan santainya. Lalu semua mata memandangnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Mwoya?" tanya luhan seraya menatap bingung pada mereka semuanya.

"Jadi kau ingin kecina hanya untuk menemui pacarmu itu?" tanya seungri dengan datar. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa khas luhan.

"Xiumin eonnie akan ke korea? Kapan oppa?" kini sehun yang mulai bertanya. "Nanti malam temani oppa untuk kebandara ne? Menjemput xiumin" -luhan. Dan dibalas dengan tangan sehun yang terangkat membentuk simbol 'ok'.

.

.

# **Other Side**

Seorang namja jakung, tampan, bermata bulat, memiliki bibir yang kisable, dan juga lesung pipinya yang tercetak jelas. Dia masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya lengkap dengan dengkuran khas orang tidur.

SREEETTT

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL IREONA!" pekik mommynya setelah menyibak kasar selimut namja yang diketahui bernama park chanyeol tersebut.

"Mommy~ jangan berteriak! Aku tidak tuli~" protes chanyeol. Mendengar itu park jiyoung -mommynya- tersenyum cantik, "kalau kau tidak tuli~" lalu jiyoung mencondongkan badannya kearah chanyeol kemudian dengan kedipan mata, raut cantiknya berubah menjadi garang lalu, "KENAPA KAU TAK BANGUN MESKI AKU SUDAH MEMBANGUNKANMU SEBANYAK 4 KALI?" pekiknya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat mengusap sayang telinga lebarnya, "Ne ne ne aku bangun~ aish dasar mommy~" gerutu chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, kini chanyeol bersama dengan noonanya yang cantik juga mommy dan daddy mereka. Nonnanya yang cantik bernama Park Yoora, dia bekerja sebagai penyiar berita disalah satu naungan televisi. Mommynya yang tak kalah cantik nan manis bernama Park Jiyoung alias G-Dragon. Juga Daddynya yang tampan nan tinggi seperti chanyeol bernama Park SeungHyun alias T.O.P . Btw, daddynya bekerja sebagai CEO diperusahan terkenal yang bernama YGtop Co.

"Lusa, daddy dan mommy akan ke jepang untuk urusan kantor. Yoora! Chanyeol! Kalian jaga rumah ne?" -seunghyun.

"Ne daddy... But! Seberapa lama?" -yoora.

"Hanya 1minggu" -jiyoung.

UHUUKKK UHUKKK

Yoora dan chanyeol tersedak minuman secara bersamaan. "MWO?! 1 Minggu?!" pekik keduanya dengan kompak.

"Ne wae? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?! Dasar? Tidak sopan!" gerutu seunghyun.

"Emmm sepertinya hanya chanyeol yang akan jaga rumah! Aku ada urusan dikantor juga selama 1 minggu itu!" ucap yoora lengkap dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. "Yak noona apa-apaan!? Tidak bisa? Noona juga harus dirumah?!" protes chanyeol.

PLETAK

Jitakan cantik mendarat dikepalanya. "Kau ini dasar pabbo?! Bagaimana bis urusan kantor aku tinggalkan?! Hancur image disiplin ku?! Dasar!" gerutu yoora.

.

.

# **8 p.m at MiniClub**

Bunyi dentuman musik menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan. "Hey yeol! Kau tak minum?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang sexy seraya membawa sebotol wine ditangannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka minum" tolaknya halus. Maklum kalai chanyeol seperti itu, ini baru pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki diclub. Tidak seperti teman nya yang sudah berkali-kali menginjakkan kaki diclub tersebut.

"Setidaknya minumlah satu" -kai -namja tampan berkulit tan-.

"Tidak usah" -chanyeol.

"Ah iya! Besok kita sudah harus mengampu mos. Kurasa akan ada yeoja-yeoja yang cantik-cantik disana" ucap kai seraya tersenyum sendiri bak orang gila.

"So?" chanyeol melemparkan pandangan bingung pada kai.

"Oh c'mon yeol! Buka hatimu! Jangan tutup terus!" -kai.

"Yak! Kau pikir hatiku kedai! Ada buka tutupnya!" -chanyeol.

"Hey! Aku tahu kau patah hati karena kabar pujaan hatimu itu! Ah maksudku mantan pacarmu itu! Tapi ya jangan langsung menutup hati! Seharusnya kau membuka hati!" -kai.

"Cih! Kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku! Memangnya apa kabar dengan pororomu itu?" sindir chanyeol pada kai. Sontak kai langsung melototkan matanya pada chanyeol. Yah! Kai kini tengah mengincar gandis pendek nan imut bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dan chanyeol selalu memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan pororo karena imutnya dan juga matanya yang seperti pororo.

.

.

# **6 a.m At Ooh Family's House**

"Oppa ayo cepat! Jangan smpai terlambat!" pekik sehun dari lantai bawah.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derap langkah luhan yang terburu-buru tengah menuruni tangga. "Ne ne chakkamam hunnie kau-" ucapan luhan terhenti saat melihat penampilan sehun yang maaih dengan polosnya tanpa dandan yang mengarah ke hal mos.

"Hunnie~ kau belum berdandan?" tanya lembut luhan.

Sehun tersenyum cantik hingga menampilkan eye smilenya. "Oppa~ dandani aku! Aku tak tahu harus berdandan seperti apa oppa~ kan oppa yang tahu syarat-syarat mosnya" ucap sehun manja lalu nyengir lucu. Hingga membuat luhan terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah ayo oppa dandani" ucap luhan seraya menarik tangan sehun.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan gerbang sekolah dengan penampilan yang errr... Memalukan karena tuntutan dari mos tersebut. Sehun dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang dikuncir 2 dengan pita warna pink yang lucu. Serta poninya yang tak pernah ketinggalan #khasnya seorang ooh sehun. NameTag yang terpasang disisi kanan dadanya. Sedangkan Luhan, dia memakai topi yang terbuat dari kardus dengan tali pita berwarna pink. Serta nametag yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

"Oppa~ ini memalukan~" ucap sehun manja seraya menarik-narik lengan seragam luhan. "Yah oppa tahu. Tapi kita harus melakukkannya" ucap luhan. Tiba-tiba...

 _KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA MOS DIHARAP BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN UTAMA!_

Suara salah satu pengampu mos terdengar dari speaker. Sontak luhan dan sehun langsung berlari menuju lapangan utama untuk menerima arahan.

Saat semua peserta Mos sudah berkumpul. Tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaa! Oppa! Kau tampan!"

"Oppa Saranghae!"

"Oppa jadikan aku yeojachingumu?!"

Begitulah pekikan yeoja-yeoja yang berada di lingkup tersebut. Beruntung sehun merupakan yeoja dengan tubuh yang tinggi jadi ia langsung dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang disoraki oleh para yeoja disini. Disana terdapat seorang namja jakung tampan nan cool berdiri dengan toa yang ia pengang dengan tangan kanannya. Seolah terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya. Tanpa disadari sudut bibir sehun tertarik keatas membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Perkenalkan! Jhoneun Park Chanyeol Imida! Saya Ketua Osis disini" ucap chanyeol membuka suara.

Disisi lain, sehun masih terpaku dengan sosok itu. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Argh! Jhoseohamida..." ucap seorang namja tinggi bermata panda setelah ia menabrak sehun. "Ah gwemchana~" ucap sehun seraya tersenyum cantik, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya "Ooh Sehun Imida" oh ternyata mengajak berteman. "Ah Huang Zitao imida." ucap tao dengan pelafalan korea yang lucu seraya membalas jabatan tangan sehun juga tak lupa untuk tersenyum manis.

"Ah boleh berteman?" -sehun.

"Tentu" -tao.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberian arahan tersebut. Para peserta mos diistirahatkan. Kini sehun & tao duduk dibangun tepi koridor sekolah tersebut. "Jadi kau berasal dari cina?" tanya sehun dengan raut wajah berbinar. "Em~ aku pindah kesini sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Ah iya dan tadi kau bilang kau punya saudara kembar? Dimana dia?" -tao.

"Ah oppaku? Em oppaku sepertinya sudah bersama teman barunya. Dia bersekolah disini juga" -sehun.

"Oppa?" -tao.

"Mm~ oppa! Kami selisih 5 menit" -sehun.

"Ah begitu...~" -tao.

"Sehunnie?!" pekikan luhan memanggil nama sehun seraya berlari kearah sehun. "Oppa! Tao-ya itu dia oppaku!" ucap sehun berbinar.

Namun senyum mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang yeoja imut berpipi bakpao dengan rambut uang dikuncir kuda tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Xiumin Eonnie?!" pekik sehun seraya memeluk erat xiumin alias kekasih oppanya tersebut. "Woah daebak! Eonnie sekolah disini juga?" lanjutnya.

"Em~ sebenarnya aku akan bersekolah diGR High School tapi Kris oppa menyuruhku untuk satu sekolah dengannya! Jadi aku disini!" terang xiumin dengan lucunya.

"Tapi kau tak ikut mos eonnie?" tanya sehun dengan polosnya.

"Yah kan aku setahun lebih tua dari oppamu! Jadi ya aku langsung ditingkat 2" terang xiumin dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh sehun. Tiba-tiba...

"Em oppa eonnie tao-ya~" panggil sehun manja. "Tong sampah dimana? Aku ingin buang sampahku ini!" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk bungkus-bungkus cemilan yang berserakan dibangku tersebut. Maklumlah sehun itu maniaknya makanan.

"Disana hunnie~" ucap luhan seraya menunjuk tong sampah yang berada dibalik pohon besar diseberang koridor. Lalu sehun langsung berjalan menuju tong sampah tersebut. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Argh! Appoyo" rintih sehun kesakitan seraya mengusap lututnya karena tak sengaja tertabrak oleh seorang namja jakung. Akibatnya bungkus-bungkus tadi berserakan dilantai.

"Ah Mianhae~ gwenchana?" tanya namja tersebut dengan suara bassnya. Merasa mengenali suara tersebut. Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Sosok yang ia lihat kini adalah sosok yang tadi membuatnya terpaku.

"Em sorry... Gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol sekli lagi menginterupsi karena sama sekli tak mendapat sahutan. Seolah tersadar sehun hanya dapat mengelus kembali lututnya yang lecet karena terjatuh.

"Apa lututmu sakit?" tanya lembut chanyeol.

"A-a-anu sun-sunbae ... Em ... T-tidak s-sakit... I-ini-" jawab sehun tergagap karena canggung.

"Itu pasti sakit. Ini lecet..." ucap chanyeol seraya mengelus pelan lutut sehun lalu meniupnya dengan pelan untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri.

"Sun-sunbae a-aku-"

"Ayo keUKS aku antar!" ucap chanyeol memotong cepat ucapan sehun.

"T-tapi sun-sunbae-"

"Siapa namamu?"

"O-Ooh Sehun sunbae"

"Aku park chanyeol."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai cingudeul! Babyboo96 is back with this new story :D ...**

 **Sorry kalo tbcnya kurang oke! Sorry juga bwt typo yang bertebaran disana ...**

 **Btw ini ffku yang kedua... Ff ini requestan dari [Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi] ... So? Thanks ya bwt idenya ... Aku usahain bakal kembangin lagi kuk ceritanya... :)**

 **Tolong dong kasih reviewnya! Minta pendapatnya bwt ff ini sm ffku yang sebelumnya "Complicated Love" ... Lg butuh masukan sm Supportnya nih :'(**

 **Tp sebelumnya sorry kalo ini nanti gk bs fast update. Maklum, author kan kls 3 SMA jd agak sibuk-sibuknya nih... Mohon dimaklumi yah :')**

 **Em segini dulu lah cuap-cuapnya... Anyeong~**

 **See you in next chapter... :)**

 **Review Juseyo~ wajib ya reviewnya :D ...**

 **Anyeonghaseo~**


End file.
